Haunting Nightmares
by StarStreakedSky
Summary: Surviving a major electrical shock, waking up to find a stalker-ish voice in his head, and looking in a mirror to see that he had old guy hair - not how Danny expected the day to turn out when his friends convinced him to go into the Fenton portal, but he can deal with it. Mostly. /Big AU/-/Changed Original Summary/
1. Normalcy is a Virtue

Author's note: yay! Another fanfic! :D lol. Yeah, this idea just popped out of my head XD And yes, if you are wondering, this is, in fact, an AU, no matter what you think from the summary. Just be warned, if you don't like alternate universes, since this is a pretty massive one.

Chapter 1

In Which Everything is Perfectly Normal

Daniel Fenton was perfectly normal. And, of course, he preferred it that way. But in the hallways of Caspar High School, on September 15th, 8:14am, three teens made a decision that forever changed their lives to the supernatural, preventing any sort of "normalcy" to take place.

It was currently 8:00am.

"Hey, Danny, wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school?" Sam Manson asked, turning her head in the direction of the aforementioned boy. He laughed.

"Don't we always? It's practically the only place high schoolers can go without some old lady coming up to lecture them on manners," Danny answered. The sad thing was, he was speaking from experience. One day the three best friends were laughing in a small restaurant, when suddenly an old lady of about eighty scampered by, telling them that it was very important for them to mind their own business, keep their elbows off the table, hold the door open for other people, etc. Since then, the three swore to never go to another restaurant other than the Nasty Burger, at least until they were 18. The mall was fine, too, for now at least.

"True," Tucker laughed. "Don't wanna experience that again. So, after school at the usual place?"

"We have a usual place?" Danny asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know, the old tree by the fountain? That's where we always meet up," she answered. Tucker shook his head.

"No, we don't go there much anymore. Our place is on the bench next to the small willow, remember? That's where we always go now."

"Yeah, when we were, like, eight. We never go to that place anymore, not after the incident with the horse. We always go to the fountain now." Tucker shook his head again, this time much more vigorously.

"The last time we went to the fountain was that one summer when Mikey got a bunch of vanilla ice-cream all over his hands. The last I remember, Dash was there too and pulled the poor guy's pants down… We swore never to go there after that." Sam tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I still don't get that. I mean, I can understand all the laughing, what with Mikey's pants being pulled down, but what was up with all those other nerds blushing? They had a weird look on their face, too…" Danny, who had been listening and quietly laughing the whole time, spluttered.

"U-um, Sam, y-you really don't need to know that," he said, stuttering. Tucker was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You _really_ don't know, Sam? Wow, I never actually thought that you wouldn't know something like this!" Tucker chortled, banging his fist into the nearby lockers. Danny thought that it would be a wonderful time for a subject change.

"Hey, you know what guys? I just remembered that my parents had something big they wanted to show me today, so I can't make it. Maybe some other time, though?" Danny said truthfully. His parents really did have something huge, but Danny never really cared about their "inventions" and mostly wanted to bail out on them, choosing to hang out with Sam and Tucker instead. But now he used his parents' next big invention as an excuse to veer away from the dangerous waters that they were starting to tread. (Well, dangerous waters for the guys. Sam would mostly be blushing if they continued on this particular subject.)

Tucker, however, suddenly became interested. "You mean your parents made something new? What is it? Can I see?" The nerd (occasionally "Bad-Luck Tuck" or more preferably "techno-geek") was a Master in All Things Technology, as Danny liked to call him, and often liked to inspect and tinker with the Fentons' inventions.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, guys. They just finished this portal-type thing that they've been working on since I was six. Says it's supposed to be some sort of portal to another dimension or other nonsense like that." Sam, at this point, became interested too.

"Seriously? Another dimension? Okay, new plan you two. We meet up at my locker after 7th period and we all go to Danny's house to see the portal thing. I mean, don't you think that it'll be pretty cool if it works?" Sam asked.

Danny groaned. "_One,_ if it really _does_ work, it's going to lead to a place _full_ of freaking _ghosts_. _Two_, it won't work in the _first_ place, 'cause a dimension full of _ghosts_ doesn't even _exist_. And _three_, since a dimension full of ghosts _doesn't_ exist, we'll have lived through one of my parents' lectures, a failure of an experiment, and my dad's sobbing for nothing. Do you guys _really_ want to waste _three hours_ of your time for _that?_"

To his complete surprise, they nodded.

"Majority wins, Danny," Sam stated, a smirk playing on her lips. It was then the bell rang, signaling all those left in the hallways to go to their first period class.

With a resigned sigh, Danny left for English.

The time was 8:14am when their decision was made.

#$$#$$#$$#$$#

Skipping all the boring stuff, we'll start when the trio sat in the Fenton's lab, suffering through an intense ghost lecture. Of course, Danny opposed to the three of them going there the whole day, but his two friends wouldn't listen, so this was where they ended up.

"…and remember kids, never, _ever_ stray close to an unidentified bubbly substance, for it may explode and then eat you all," Maddie finished with a great flourish of her hands (which, by the way, seemed completely out of place, considering the topic she was on.)

"Now, for the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, causing Danny to cringe. Tucker and Sam seemed oblivious to his hyper-activeness, instead gaining bright lights of curiosity in their eyes.

"This thingy here creates a portal to the ghosts' dimension, kinda like a window in your house leads to the outside. We're going to use this baby to spy on the ghosts and soil their evil plans to take over the human world! Plus, we might be able to capture one and rip it molecule by molecule to see how it ticks! Cool, right?" Jack explained enthusiastically. "We've been working on this for eight years, making sure to get everything in tip-top shape so it'll work on the first try! Now, watch closely!" The large man slammed two thick cords together in a wave of sparks. "BANZAII!"

The five people in the room waited for it to turn on. And waited… and waited… and even waited a bit more, until…

Maddie sighed, grabbing the arm of her shaking husband. "Come on, Jack, let's go up to the kitchen to go over our blue prints and see what's wrong. You'll get a cookie, too." And that was how the two parents departed from their lab, leaving three curious teens alone. Sam turned to Danny.

"Hey, Danny, how about I take a picture of you standing in front of the portal?" she asked. Danny stared at her.

"Um, why?"

"Because I want a picture, that's why. So get over there and strike a pose." A camera appeared out of nowhere and placed itself in the Goth's hands. Danny, accepting defeat, sighed and walked over to the side of the portal, glancing nervously at the mess of machinery his parents had made. He decided that he didn't want to stay in the lab much anymore.

"Hey, Sam, just hurry up and take a picture, alright? I really don't think my parents will like it when they realize that they left us alone down here."

"Okay, just a sec…" Sam replied, staring critically at Danny like a photographer would. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Danny, try wearing this!" she exclaimed, throwing a white and black mess of cloth at the poor boy. It hit him in the head and he bent down to pick it up, observing what was thrown at him. He decided to ignore the fact that he wasn't able to catch it. For now.

"A hazmat suit? Seriously?" Danny spoke incredulously once he saw what she had thrown at him. Tucker burst out laughing.

"Good one, Sam!" he chortled. "Make Danny wear spandex! That'll be hilarious!" Sam snickered along with him.

"Come on, guys!" Danny groaned. "Do you know how itchy these things are?" The laughing stopped at the two stared at him. "I mean, not that I've ever worn one before…"

"C'mon, Danny," Tucker started, "just one picture with the suit and that'll be it. Please?" Danny would have none of it.

"No."

"_Pretty_ please?" Sam begged, pulling off the ever infamous puppy dog eyes. Danny seemed to weaken under her gaze, hesitating on his answer.

"…Fine," he relented, and his friends cheered, "but only _one_ picture. Deal?"

"Whatever," Sam said dismissively. "Now put that thing on and stand like you've never stood before!"

"…What?"

"Nothing."

Danny, to save the trouble of detailing his struggle with the "damn wearable elastic," got the suit on and zipped up the front. Only problem is, his dad's face appeared on it. Sam glared and put the camera down.

"I can_not_ have that stupid thing raiding my picture," she declared, savagely pulling the thing off. If you looked closely, you could see the sticker cry.

To make a long story short, they got the picture and soon launched into another argument, one that involved Danny walking into the portal to see if there were any loose wires. Sam and Tucker decided that they would see the Ghost Zone no matter what, and they definitely were not going in the machine themselves. When Danny questioned why, they answered that he was the only one wearing a hazmat suit and it would be unsafe for Sam and Tucker to go in there themselves.

Danny retorted by calling them scaredy-cats.

Tucker agreed.

Of course, Danny eventually lost the argument, Sam resorting to use the puppy dog eyes once more. You might wonder why she did not do so immediately, and the answer's because it's dangerous to use the expression more than once a day. Your mental health cries at the puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you making me do this, anyway?" Danny whined as he took the first step into the portal.

"_Because,"_ Tucker answered, "we wanna see the other dimension! And you're going to find out what's wrong. Didn't we tell you this earlier?"

"Actually, the 3rd person narration thingy told the readers earlier, along with the fact that you guys won't go in there yourselves, but I'm not supposed to know that," Danny replied.

"Okay, what?"

"Just breaking the fourth wall for some added humor. Nothing wrong there."

"…You're not making any sense, dude."

"That's what they want you to think."

Sam intervened then, saying, very loosely, to shut up and get back to what they were doing. Danny sighed and turned back around, marching slowly back into the portal. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, both making sure not to step on anything and to spot loose wires, if there were any.

"See anything yet?" Tucker asked.

"No, not really," Danny answered, becoming momentarily distracted. "Just-" He was cut off when he tripped over a thick electrical band, stumbling but not exactly falling. He rested his hand on the wall for support. A small portion gave way beneath his hand, but Danny didn't pay any mind to it, unconsciously filing it as "unimportant."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. Danny gave a small, forced laugh and made as if to turn around.

"Yeah, I'm-" Danny was once again cut off by a loud humming noise, and it was then he thought to remove his hand from the wall. Danny noticed a small inconspicuous button imbedded there, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was green with the word "ON" labeled above it.

"Shi-" He was, once again, cut off by the portal, but this time it wasn't so nice. The machine gave off a small explosion of neon light, filled with electricity and other substances not quite known. He screamed at the pain and started thrashing, trying to get out even though he knew attempt was futile.

Sam and Tucker, very worried for their best friend, rushed forward to try and save him, but were caught by the edge of the blast and thrown black against the laboratory's walls. Of course, they would've gotten right back up, but the impact knocked them both out cold, though the screaming of their friend could still be heard.

Then all was silent as the portal quieted and a glowing figure stumbled out, collapsing to the ground. If you looked, really_ looked_, then you might've been able to see that the figure's suit was white and black, seemingly made out of spandex, and worn on the body of a boy who looked to be only fourteen years old...

Author's note: sorry, I didn't really read it over much, but I'm sure it's really choppy and too fast-paced. Maybe I'll rewrite this chapter in the future, lol. But guys, can you tell me if this is an idea worth having? Lol, I know you're probably wondering what's different from the series since this doesn't seem really different, but just wait. You'll see the change soon.

REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TOO IF YOU CAN PROVIDE IT :D


	2. Phantom Voices

Author's note: heya! I only got one review, but that shall not stop me from writing the next chapter! I fell in love with this story, actually, so I definitely won't be stopping it there XD But I don't know why I like it so much, since this is definitely far from the best fanfic out there, and likely not even the most original. Oh well. Here ya go! :D (Oh, and a word of advice: _PAY ATTENTION TO THE SETTING!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Phantom Voices**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In the newer and more populated part of the Ghost Zone…<span>_**

"I AM TECHNUS! MASTER AND RULER OF ALL THINGS-! _Ow!_ What the heck was that for?" a green-skinned, white-haired Ghost asked one of his three companions.

"Because you're getting annoying," said the one with pointy red hair and glasses perched upon her nose.

"That, and you're just fun to hit," added another. This one, unlike the others, looked more like a teenager than anything. He was also strangely similar to Danny, except with inverted colors and glowing red eyes.

"WHEN I TAKE RULE OF THE WORLD, YOU TWO SHALL-!" Technus ranted, but was cut off by another one of his comrades.

"Calm, Technus," the giant plant thing said, "this will get us nowhere. What we must do is have my children prosper and get rid of those filthy mortal things, as they obviously have no respect for their beautiful world."

The red-haired Ghost snorted. "Beautiful? Please. I'd rather live in a nuclear waste dump than the Human Realm—oh, wait, _I already do."_

The lone teenager laughed, his red eyes glowing brighter with mirth. "Aw, c'mon, Spectra, no need to be so negative," he said gleefully.

"Easy for you to say, Phantom. _Your_ human isn't obsessed with everything that isn't her," the Ghost, Spectra, answered.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, my human is also scared of himself, so don't think I have it easy."

"Please, _my_ human is-"

"ENOUGH!" the plant Ghost roared, immediately silencing the oncoming argument. "I honestly don't understand why we keep each other company if we argue so much."

"Our humans are often around each other," Spectra answered, "so it's only natural that we hang out together. By the way, Technus, what are you _doing_ with that thing?"

Technus, who was busy with a little video camera from the Human Realm, looked up at hearing his name. "I, TECHNUS, AM UPGRADING THE SYSTEM SO IT SHALL BE-! _OW! _WHY DO YOU KEEP ON HITTING THE FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD?"

"Because I hate monologuing," Spectra answered, inspecting her nails. Phantom snickered a bit.

"You know, I really wonder why our humans are around each other so much when they obviously aren't anything alike," the plant thing, who I shall reveal as Undergrowth, questioned.

"Maybe it's 'cause they're too stupid to be around anybody else. I mean, come on, seriously? My human is afraid that he'll turn evil or something, though he's a complete wimp. I'm pretty sure he has a hero complex or something," Phantom said, laughing.

"My human is just too smart for her own good. She's completely convinced that she can help anybody with mental problems, even if they're homicidal or something. Top of her class and still naïve. No wonder her family's the only ones that like her," Spectra stated, now adding some nail polish.

"MY HUMAN IS NOT LIKE ANYODY ELSE'S! HE, TOO, IS A MASTER AT ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGY, AND I SHALL KEEP HIM BY MY SIDE TO RULE THE WORLD ALONG WITH ME!" Technus announced with a grand flourish. The others just ignored him.

"What about you, Undergrowth? Isn't your human some silly little Goth or something?" Spectra asked. "I'm only curious because, as far as I know, your human is the only one that doesn't match your own gender. Well, other than Clockwork, of course, but he's a special case. I'm not sure about the Observants, though."

Undergrowth took a deep breath, as he always seems to do when speaking. "My human is a girl that cares deeply for her world, and I have my own respect for her. I might let her rule along with the plants beside me, as she is obviously the only one that truly cares for the planet."

"_Cares?"_ Spectra roared. "The only one that _cares_ is-" She was cut off by the sound of electricity buzzing nearby, and all four heads turned to the source.

Strangely enough, it looked as if a portal was forming to the Human Realm. But this one wasn't like others—for one, it had electricity, as mentioned earlier, and unlike a window, as most other Natural Portals appear, this one was foggy and steadily growing bigger. Plus, it looked as if there was some sort of being inside.

Phantom, of course, wanted to get closer. So, smiling widely, he approached the odd portal, despite the warnings the other Ghosts gave him. When he was within reaching distance, he stretched out a finger, slowly getting closer to the mass of green light and electricity, when there was an odd burst. Not exactly an explosion; just enough to catch Phantom in its bright neon light and hug him to the other figure that appeared in the portal. Undergrowth and Technus, at that point, rushed forward to help as instincts demanded. Spectra just chuckled and continued inspecting her nails.

Of course, the two Ghosts didn't make it in time and Phantom was soon lost to them. Surprisingly, though, the portal grew just a bit bigger, singeing the edges of their form. Hissing, Undergrowth flew backwards, while Technus yelled loudly and started trying to attack the thing, though his attempts were obviously fruitless. Soon enough, he gave up and settled on informing the portal of how he'll dominate it, force it to submit to him, make it his slave, yada yada yada.

Spectra glanced up from her nails, curiously staring at the newly formed window to the Human Realm. Unlike others, it still didn't give a clear view of what was going on, so there was no telling what had happened to the little Ghost Child. She smirked.

"I wonder how Phantom's doing…"

**#$$#$$#$$#$$#**

**_Back in the Fenton lab in the Human Realm…_**

Phantom let out a groan and wearily opened his eyes, holding his head in his- wait, no, that wasn't him. He wasn't doing that. It _felt_ like he was doing it, but that he clearly wasn't ordering his body to do that.

"Ugh, what happened?" Phantom- no, he didn't say that either. Was something taking over his body?

_I am __so__ going to kill whoever's doing this, _Phantom thought angrily, seeing as how he can't exactly talk.

"Wait, who said that?" the body-snatcher asked thin air. Phantom jumped a bit.

_You can hear me? _he confusedly asked. Normally, anything that body-snatches can't read their victim's thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Where are you?" the body-snatcher demanded.

_Shouldn't I be asking YOU that? You're the body-snatcher! _Phantom exclaimed angrily. He hated having to think to communicate and he wanted this matter done with immediately. He felt his eyes unwillingly blink in confusion.

"No I'm not," the body-snatcher claimed, and Phantom's eyebrows scrunched up as if thinking. "Why would you think I'm a body-snatcher anyway?"

_Because you obviously stole my body, that's why, and apparently I'm only a voice in your head. Wait, who are you, anyway? And where are we?_

"I'm Danny and we're in my parents' lab. Why?" he answered, and Phantom's eyes widened.

_Wait, Da- _He was cut off by two groans coming from the other side of the lab.

Sam and Tucker had woken up and each brought a hand to their throbbing skulls, rubbing it tenderly. Phantom's head quickly turned toward them, almost causing his neck to snap. He guessed that the two were "Danny's" friends, judging by his immediate reaction.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, and Phantom felt himself get up and run towards them. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ugh… yeah," Sam answered, and Phantom's eyes widened- well, actually, he gave the mental impression of widened eyes, but still. He was shocked when he recognized her from Undergrowth's description.

Most Ghosts haven't even met their humans, but all know what they vaguely look like, even their personality and some parts of their private life. All Ghosts would recognize their human upon contact, but a lot weren't very interested in meeting them. They thought Humans were inferior to them, and unless a Ghost and their Human were remarkably alike in interests, say, Technus and his human, most would rather eat them for breakfast than _get along_ with them.

It was then a nagging question that had been at the back of Phantom's mind got answered.

Usually, if your body was snatched, you would realize so immediately. But Phantom thought Danny's movements were his own at first, which was highly unusual. So if Undergrowth's Human was in front of him, then his own human must be…

_NOOOOOOOOO! _he mentally shrieked, causing Danny to cringe and slam his hands over his ears. _WHY MUST I BE CURSED LIKE THIS?_

"Gah! What the heck are you screaming about?" Danny asked. Sam and Tucker looked at him oddly.

"Uh, Danny, who are you talking to?" Tucker asked.

_I'm SCREAMING because I'm stuck in YOUR body! _Phantom whined.

"I'm talking to- wait, never mind, I don't know who he is. And what do you mean stuck in my body?" Danny asked. Phantom, calming down, gave off a highly irritated sigh.

_I mean exactly that. I'm stuck in your body so I can't do ANYTHING at ALL. I mean, don't I sound like a voice in your head?"_

"Yeah, you kinda- wait, does that mean that Sam and Tucker can't hear you?" Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, the latter making a sign that clearly said Danny was going nuts.

_Nah, probably not._

"So, what can I do to talk to you then? Without making myself look completely crazy, I mean."

"Uh, Danny," Sam started, "are you feeling okay?" Danny waved her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just asking the annoying little voice in my head a question." Sam continued to stare at him worriedly.

_Nice job getting rid of their suspicions. Now they'll call the nearest mental ward and get the pretty guys in white to take care of you._

"Just shut up and answer my question." By now, he was completely ignoring his two friends in hushed conversation nearby.

_Well, theoretically, I guess you can try by just thinking, since that's what I'm doing, but-_

_You mean like this?_ Danny mentally asked. He thought it to be a strange sensation, and he felt a bit bad for the nameless companion he now had.

_Yep, _Phantom answered, and he gave off the impression of an amused grin.

_Okay, good. Now that that's over with, I have one more question for you._

_Shoot._

_Who are you?_

The mental grin widened, and the Ghost answered gleefully, _The name is Phantom, my dear Human, and I am your worst nightmare._

* * *

><p>Author's note: there ya go! That's it of chapter two :D Yeah, lol, I know that the last part about the "I am your worst nightmare" thing sounded cliché and more of a threat than anything, but it isn't. Phantom didn't actually threaten Danny. He was just telling the truth, seriously. Ghosts aren't what you think they are, as I've said from the summary. I'll try explaining soon, maybe in the next chapter.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IF YOU CAN! (btw, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time.)


	3. In Which Friends are Thought to be Crazy

Author's note: I'M BACK! :DD Lol, ya miss me? And I have brought back with me the third full chapter of Haunting Nightmares ;) Lol, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm actually trying to keep a minimum of 1,000 words per chapter, which is why the Chapter 3 preview, while able to stand alone, was only a preview.

Meanwhile, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**In Which Best Friends are Thought to be Crazy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Sam and Tucker in the Fenton Lab…<strong>_

"Tucker, do you think Danny's feeling okay?"

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, the two best friends of Daniel Fenton, were very worried. Not only did Danny recently wake up from getting a massive electrical shock, but he was talking to "annoying little voices" in his head and completely ignoring the fact that Sam and Tucker were in hushed conversation together. That was very unusual.

"I don't know, Sam," Tucker answered. "I mean, wasn't he just talking to himself? Like, didn't he _just_ ask himself if there was some way to talk without us thinking he's completely insane? Maybe that electric shock went up to his brain."

Sam and Tucker glanced over to Danny, who was concentrating very intently on… something. His eyes were distant and not completely there, like he was in his own little world. His friends became just a little more worried.

"I think that's very likely, Tucker," Sam answered. "Do you think we should bring him to the hospital?"

Tucker studied Danny some more, and for the first time since waking up, he noticed something even weirder than voices that weren't there.

"…Possibly," Tucker replied slowly, "but both of us definitely need to go there."

Sam blinked. "Why?"

"Because Danny's glowing, that's why. And we didn't even notice it."

_**Now to Danny and Phantom's internal conversation…**_

Danny was feeling very, very confused. He had an electrical shock, woke up hearing a creepy stalker-ish sounding voice in his head, and now-

_For your information, I am NOT stalker-ish!_

-he figured out that said stalker-ish voice could hear his every thought without even trying. Plus, his friends probably thought he was crazy.

...That knowledge wasn't really helping in his current situation.

_It is your fault. If I was looking on to a kid talking to himself out loud, I'd be thinking, "Wow, THAT guy's lost his marbles. I'd hate to see what his Human looked like."_

_Why do you keep calling us "humans" anyway? What are YOU then?_

_I obviously call you human because you are a Human. Are you honestly saying that you've never wished you were "THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF ALL THOSE FOOLISH HUMANS IN THIS REALM"? Ha. I was copying another Ghost then. ...Well, I replaced the "boxes and occasional bubble wrap" with the word "Humans", but still, it's pretty much-_

_Can't you just tell me what you are already? ...And why would I think that in the first place?_

_What kind of sane person WOULDN'T think that?_

_...The sane kind_

_Psh. Fine. Baby..._

_Just tell me what you are already._

_Well, I guess it WOULD be good for you not to be in the dark..._

_Damn right._

Danny felt like someone close to him was smirking, and he had the sudden urge to punch the person sitting nearest to him. Luckily for Tucker, he resisted.

_...And that's why I'll refrain from telling you for now._

_WHAT?_ Danny felt shocked and, for some reason, a little betrayed. _Didn't you say it would be good for me to NOT be kept in the dark?_

_Yep. But it's much more amusing if you have no clue what was going on. _Phantom started laughing then, and evil cackle that only the onlookers would think was funny.

Danny sighed, giving victory to Phantom. _But you'll tell me soon, right?_ Phantom stopped his maniacal snickering and settled, once again, for a smirk.

_Oh, yes, no doubt about that. But only when Time tells me to._

Danny blinked, feeling the foreign presence in his head retreat, and he instinctively knew that it would be useless to try and get Phantom back into a conversation. So he decided to go back and pay attention to his friends, both of which, he soon realized, had gone quiet from their conversation and were now staring at him with wide eyes.

"…Do I have something on my face?" Danny asked, proceeding to scrub his nose to get the nonexistent dirt off.

Sam and Tucker continued to stare at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Are my eyebrows singed off then?" Danny felt above his eyes, half-expecting to find nothing, but luckily, he felt the fuzziness of his eyebrows.

Their jaws greatly resembled fishing nets at this point- huge, and able to capture great quantities of various things.

"Am I wearing 70s clothes then-" Danny started to ask, looking down at his hazmat suit, and froze in shock.

He didn't know how he could've missed it, but his clothes were, in fact, different. Oh, it was the same black and white spandex, of course—it's just the "little" detail of the inverted colors that shocked him. Before, his suit was mainly white, with the belt, boots, collar, and gloves being black. Now, however, what he was wearing was mainly black, with the more detailed parts being white. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that he was now emitting a soft white glow all around his body.

"Sam, Tucker," Danny started, unnaturally calm, face blank as he looked up, "why didn't you tell me that I was exposed to radiation the moment when you first saw me?" Because, in his mind, there was no way you could glow without coming into contact with some form of radiation. Hopefully he wouldn't turn into the Hulk.

"Uhhh…" Sam uttered, jaw still agape and unable to answer properly. "Gguuuuffflll…"

Okay, Danny thought to himself, I know I look weird, but is it really that bad?"

Surprisingly, Tucker was the first to gather his wits.

"Eyes… hair… voice… ECHOES SO UNNATURALLY!"

Well, mostly.

"What?" asked Danny, blinking.

"Uhh… Danny?" _At least Sam's speaking legibly now. _"Your hair is kind of… um…"

"It's- it's in old dude style…" Tucker muttered in awe and, presumably, horror.

"…Right. Because that makes perfect sense to me."

"But still, your voice…" the techno-geek continued, "so… SO UNNATURAL! AND ECHOING! IT'S CREEPY!"

"Plus," Sam added, not noticing her best friend's growing confusion—or possibly just ignoring it, "your eyes look like someone decided to… I don't know… build some nuclear plants in your irises or something."

"And once again, I say this: …_What?"_

Sam glanced at Tucker, who was still in the middle of his own panic attack, and sighed when she saw he was of no help. "Well, your hair is…" She paused when she spotted something in a dark corner of the lab, and nearly grinned as her dilemma was solved. "Actually, never mind—that mirror over there could probably explain things better than me."

Danny glanced behind him, groaned, and slapped his face as he remembered the existence of a mirror. He could vaguely detect Phantom snickering to himself in the back on his mind.

Throwing the thought of Phantom to the back of his mind _(Hey! That's rude! _he protested to Danny, who promptly refused to listen), Danny strolled purposefully over to the dark corner of the lab, noting how it felt like he was floating a centimeter or two above the ground—almost as if his feet refused to touch the floor—but played it to recently waking up from a most likely major electric shock and somehow developing apparently insane voices in his head. (Said voice tried to shout his many complaints at this thought, but Danny just ignored it.)

Of course, when Danny faced the grungy mirror, all thoughts about electric shocks and creepy voices in his head—_Oh, so now it's creepy, huh? Your English teacher must love your exemplary vocabulary skills._—washed away as he promptly screamed and fainted.

* * *

><p>Author's note: yeah, I know, it's a bit short and I ended it in a weird place :( I just really wanted to finish it today for you guys. Hopefully it's good enough though. Anyway…<p>

PLEASE PEOPLE, REVIEW. I really want to know how I'm doing with this and if you like where it's going. I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE.

On another note, do you think I should change the summary, or is it good?


	4. HIATUS

**Sorry guys, this is just an A/N :( I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I feel really guilty about that, but I'm just here to officially announce a hiatus on all my ongoing stories (which, at the moment, has reached a grand total of two). I'm really, really sorry, but there's some personal things going on (along with high school) and I just can't find the time. I'm not really sure how long the hiatus will last though, but I hope I'll be able to start writing again. In the meantime, I might be able to write a couple of short one-shots, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
